21 Gun Salute (minus seventeen)
by Sorakage Sama
Summary: When Captain America hears about the passing of an old acquaintance, he and and a few friends decide to give him the send off he richly deserves.


21 Gun Salute (minus seventeen)

 **Greetings, to those of you who remember me. I am SoraKage Sama. And welcome to the madness.**

Steve Roger's expression was suspiciously blank as he watched the news report unfold.

" _I'm Kent Brockman, and I stand here at the foot of Mount Vesuvius in front of one the most fascinating discoveries of this century!"_ the white haired reporter gestured to a curtained off area behind him.

It was like a train wreck, as much as Captain America wanted to look away, he couldn't.

" _With me is Doctor Albert W Jones, the noted Archeologist who discovered what seems to be a new species of Hominid!"_ the reporter gestured to the balding man in a leather coat beside him.

" _Well, I was pretty surprised. I was searching for pottery shards when I came across this museum worthy relic!"_ the mustachioed scientist smirked, pushing the curtain aside.

The second Captain America saw the skeleton, he knew he had to make some calls…

* * *

It was several days later that Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Phil Colson, arrived at the foot of Mount Vesuvius, several miles outside Pompeii.

"Well? Is he going to get here soon or not?" the former Winter Soldier frowned, rubbing at the Vibranium bolt that tethered the glowing blue movie camera like device to his artificial wrist.

"Thor might march to the beat of his own hammer, but if he says he'll be here, he'll be here." The blonde super soldier replied.

CRACK!

The former winter soldier would deny until his dying day that he died that he fell to the ground in fright as the Asgardian bifrost carved a circle of ancient runes into the ground.

"Friend! It has been too long." Thor whooped jovially, pulling Steve Rodgers into a massive bear hug.

"So this is the famous Thor, huh? I was expecting less Chris Helmsworth and more Cro-Magnon." Falcon snorted.

The prince of Asgard shot the newcomer a wry look, lobbing the glass container of roiling red matter into his hands.

"Thou would not believe how long it took me to track the aether into deep space. I did battle against a giant planet eater, discovered a planet made of sponge cake and creamy filling, and bested the Hulk in Gladiatorial combat!" Thor boasted.

"As riveting as that story is, we're on an interdimensional timetable, so we'd better get this show on the road." Captain America said flatly.

"You've been pretty quiet about what you needed two infinity stones for." Colson pointed out.

"A few days ago, I watched a short news report about the discovery of a unique skeleton at the foot of this very mountain, one several of us would recognize. While I was making preparation to…give the person in question a proper sendoff, I was approached by my interdimensional penpal who asked to be a part of this. I need the Aether to open a portal to his world, and the tesseract to get him here safely without being turned inside out." The Avengers leader nodded to Bucky, who cracked the container.

The ground rumbled as the red matter sprang free, splashing into the earth, forming a rippling crimson pool.

"Let's make this quick before the world ends again." Coulson pointed out.

Bucky let out a groan of relief as he pointed the glowing camera like device at the portal and opened fire.

The blue beam punched through the crimson surface, The four watched in fascination as the Tesseract powered device searched though the fabric of space before latching onto the designated target.

Erik Lehnsherr felt the breath explode from his lungs as he unceremoniously yanked away from his home dimension and struggled not to land on his face.

"I can honestly say that, while this was not the most arduous trip I've ever taken, it was close." The master of magnetism said grimly as he dusted himself off.

"Gentlemen. We have a unique opportunity to give a long dead man a worthy sendoff. I say we give him the final tribute he deserves. "Captain America nodded as he pushed aside the curtain, revealing a crimsoned skulled skeleton embedded in the ground.

"Coulson, if you wouldn't mind standing guard?" Falcon grinned.

The formerly dead secret agent did his best to keep his expression blank as the four heroes disappeared behind the partisan, the sound of pants being unzipped, and the occasional snatch of conversation reached his ears.

"I, for one am glad we didn't invite Tony. Knowing him he'd probably invent an extra attachment for his suit to show us up."

"Indeed. While I would gladly fight alongside him any day, the last thing we need to see is his take on an iron phallus."

"Argh! Thor! Watch where you're firing that thing! I told you not to cross the streams!"

"My, apologies sir Barnes, I partook in a Tankard or five of Asgardian ale in preparation for the proceeding and Miljoner's aim is a little off as a result."

"You actually named it?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Steve, even if Charles were to look into my mind to view this exact moment from my perspective, he still wouldn't believe it."

"I don't think anyone would believe it Erik."

* * *

A few moments later…

"Well, I'm just about tapped out." Falcon grimaced.

"Same here."

"Aye."

"As fun as this was, I'd best be heading back through the portal. I have my weekly chess match with Xavier in less than an hour, and Charles tends to get cross when I'm late." The lone mutant smiled happily as he left his long sought after dream behind him.

"I follow along in a minute. I just want to have one last word with the deceased before we leave him behind for good." The former Winter soldier said innocently.

It was less than a minute later that Bucky Barnes stepped out from behind the curtain jogged down to the slope.

"So, did Erik make it through the portal OK?" Bucky asked.

"Uh huh." Captain America replied.

"And you know what I'm about to do, right?"

"Uh huh." Coulson replied.

"So no use beating around the bush?"

"Uh huh." Falcon replied.

That was the moment that the former winter Soldier pressed the detonation trigger, igniting the explosive cocktail he had buried, and blew Red Skull's remains into atoms.

 **And as a final note, thank you SwordMasterZ for talking me into coming out of semi retirement.**


End file.
